


Disney face

by marcialitman



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff thinks about how resist that Disney face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in english and with this ship. Please, be nice. Also, this is a prompt from milady_milord community on livejournal.

You are making yourself that promise. Again. 

You definitely lost count of how many times you said those words in your mind: I'm not gonna let Annie and her Disney face manipulate me all over again. It's like a mantra, something you need to repeat constantly to make it true. To believe that. Because every single time, when she uses that look against you, that cold sensation invades your stomach and you just know that you'll let her win the game. 

She always does and you feel like there is no way to revert her leverage.

But this time you're gonna make it. You're gonna resist her, no matter what. You are Jeff Winger after all. You are the one who knows how to manipulate people; you used to do that for a living. This is your specialty. And you can't let a young woman bet you like that. Even when this young woman is Annie Edison.

Until she does that Disney face again, and you know you're doomed.


End file.
